


And We Meet Again

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, So I took fixing this issue into my own hands, jro I'm going to fight you irl for hurting my feelings, lost light 12 is a sham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Lost Light 12 didn't sit right with me, so without spoiling anything here, I fixed it. First Aid focused comfort fic from 4 am.





	And We Meet Again

"You would have loved him," First Aid finally spoke after what felt like years of silence. His team had been supportive, giving the medic the time he needed to face the reality before him once more. A literal skeleton in the closet. "You all would have grown to love him, just as I had, just as I still do."

After a few unsure glances back and forth among the five other protectobots, Hot Spot finally too the initiative and approached Aid slowly, hesitantly placing a hand on the medic's shoulder. Feeling him relax slightly gave the firetruck more courage that he was actually comforting First Aid as they all stared at the shell of the deceased. Hot Spot was unsurprisingly delicate, his blunt fingers massaging right into the joint.

"I'm sure we would have grown to be quite fond of him, Aid, your judgement has not proven to be wrong yet." 

Drinking in the words from his leader, Aid sighed considerably before leaning back for physical support. He could stare for hours at Ambulon's split face, optics mapping every curve and crater of his faceplates. Each inch of his frown, every repainted patch oh his kibble, details so specific Aid could mix the exact shade of red paint with his eyes closed. The fool never noticed, oblivious to all the hints Aid had laid out for him over the years. The biggest idiot if Aid had ever seen one, arguably denser than Riptide himself, and yet Aid wouldn't change a single thing about the other. 

Groove was second to show up at Aid's side, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist. There really wasn't much for the others to say, Ambulon had been stranger to each of them. Not a single one of them doubted First Aid for his loyalty to the ex con, but it left them feeling powerless that none of them could speak on their own experiences of Ambulon and had to rely on Aid's feelings and memories.

Breaking away from the two with delicate shrugs, Hot Spot and the others watched as First Aid inched closer to the slab where Ambulon now rested, if one could call it that. Lowering himself to kneel besides him and gingerly First Aid traced his fingers up and down one of Ambulon's repainted arms, pausing to rest over one hand. Hands he spent years staring at from behind his desk at Delphi, expertly washing scalpels as petty punishment from Pharma. The same hands Aid would daydream squeezing his on his bonding day, hands so sturdy he could hold him forever.

"This was my worst nightmare," his fans clicked on to their lowest setting, preparation for the tears that would soon follow. "That when I'd finally be able to hold him, that he'd be lifeless."

It was Blade's turn to step forwards, kneeling down to sit besides Aid all while keeping his hands to himself. Rook watched sadly as First Aid started hiccuping, hand tightening over Ambulon's own. Nobody dared to speak, risking cutting off Aid's needed grieving.

"For weeks I put him back together, Ratchet-" he hiccuped, vocalized warbling and resetting before it could release a burst of static. "R-Ratchet said it was impossible. That old fool. For someone who 'saw' so much potential in me, he never wanted me to pursue the lengths of my abilities. Or, at least, that's how it feels. Even now."

Streetwise was impressed with how composed Aid was visually with how distressed they could all feel from First Aid's end of the bond. Spark clenching tightness they all shared. They all shared another sharper pang, tightening around their sparks as the medic's hands traced over the welding marks, circling where Ambulon's Autobot brand once rested on his chest when he lost it. Lost it. And then Aid lost it.

Flinging himself to cry into Ambulon's chest, heavy sobs soon filled the room. All of his brothers sprang into action, a practiced huddle around the small medic, each with their EM field pulsing to comfort his distress. It lulled him, even if it did not stop the tears from leaking out the bottom of his visor. Each of them took turns rubbing Aid's back, soothing him with soft whispers until he finally pulled away to recompose himself finally.

"Ratchet and R-R-Rodimus never knew that I brought his body here. Neither of them could understand the lost I faced, or just how I would make any sacrifice to see him smile once more," swallowing thickly, it was a hint, to the others, that Getaway wasn't in as much control as he thought he was. If one small medic could keep a corpse hidden, there was no telling what the rest of the crew had as skeletons in the closets of their own. 

"And now? Now we plan our next move to seize this ship."

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to play "13 beaches" on loop at 4am and know that's how I spent the 30 minutes it took to write this, crying my eyes out after seeing that tweet JRO made about how Ambulon's corpse was only in the morgue because "someone wanted to believe past all hope that he could be saved".


End file.
